Say Something
by suzy5
Summary: Days after Bonnie is resurrected, things change for everyone in Mystic Falls. A Bamon Story.
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place after Bonnie is resurrected, it does not follow episodes after. Lyrics: A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera._

It was five days since Bonnie had returned from the other side. Elena and Caroline had done everything in their power to welcome her to college life. Stefan, though still distant, had given her a smile and taken her out for lunch days after being resurrected. Of course there was Jeremy, taking up any amount of freedom she had between classes and super naturals passing through her.

At first Bonnie didn't even notice that Damon was never around. She didn't give it a second thought since she had spent the summer watching him and Elena making out and engaging in other activities throughout the Salvatore Mansion. Ten days after her resurrection, Bonnie decided to inquire about her sometimes nemesis.

"I'm not saying that I don't love girl bonding time but it's been two weeks since Damon has been around. Is something going on with you two?"

Elena looked slightly guilty before answering "since killing Jesse I feel it's important that Damon and I take some time apart."

"How does he feel about that?"

"Well he doesn't really have a say in the matter. Being with him is sometimes too intense and let's face it, he's reckless most of the times. Hey I have class in ten minutes. Want to get burgers for dinner later on? Matt still is upset that he hasn't spent any time with you since you returned"

"Sure, is he meeting us on campus or are we going to the Grill?"

"Let's go to the Grill, I want to check in on Stefan as well"

Bonnie looked over at the brunette vampire, wondering exactly what she had missed out on and if Elena even knew herself.

Damon watched Elena leave for class as she walked out the door, not knowing that he had heard everything. It was news to him that they were taking a break.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__I'll be the one, if you want me to_

His blue eyes narrowed as he tried hard to forget Tessa's words that Elena and Stefan would always end up together. This time he had won the girl; fair and square. However it had seemed that fate decided it was time to intervene and right what was presumably wrong.

He should be angry and thinking of some way to hold on to Elena, however he felt old, alone and tired. Tired of always having to fight for someone to love him, tired of having to be the 'good guy'...and for what exactly? For a great summer with the one girl that he thought would somehow redeem him for all the wrong he did.

_Anywhere, I would've followed you__  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you_

He obviously had been wasting his energy on the wrong girl…speaking of girls, it had been ten days that he had allowed Bonnie to acclimate to being alive again. Damon smirked, figuring now would be a good time to resume some balance by verbally sparring with his favorite person.

_And I am feeling so small__  
__It was over my head__  
__I know nothing at all__  
_

He walked into the room as he owned it and laughed to himself when Bonnie jumped before glaring at him, her green eyes narrowing a bit before stating "you just missed Elena. She's at class"

"I know… I came to see you. Bet you're glad that you are no longer kicking rocks and being invisible"

Bonnie rolled her eyes before stating "though it pains me to say this…thank you. Even though you did it for Elena"

"I didn't do anything for Elena" Damon retorted a bit heatedly, his ice blue eyes doing that wide eye crazy glare before continuing "you are the only smart person that is actually useful, so I had to do something"

"I don't have my powers so I'm actually not that useful"

"Don't worry about that. One thing at a time" Damon replied as he moved a bit closer to Bonnie, who automatically moved back a little before realizing her back was at the wall.

"So not that it's any of my business, why have you decided to return to Jeremy? Isn't it enough that you sacrificed your life for him? You don't have to actually be with him. Have you forgotten that little detail of him cheating with a dead ghost...must be his thing since he seemed OK all summer having a relationship with you while you were dead"

"I'm with him because I love him and he loves me"

"Little girl you don't know anything about love. Jeremy loves the idea of you. He doesn't know _you_"

"I think I know more about love and sacrifice than you. After all _I_ lost everyone I loved out of sacrifice. I also know that love shouldn't be selfish or possessive…two traits you seem to embody"

Bonnie watched as Damon's eyes darkened slightly and his face start to vamp out before he swiftly turned and walked away stating "don't come to me crying when it doesn't work out…again"

"Ditto" Bonnie retorted at his back.

_And I will stumble and fall__  
_

"Damon...what are you doing here?" Elena questioned as she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was easier to tell Bonnie that she was taking a break from Damon without him standing in front of her.

"Don't worry, I heard that we are taking a break" Damon retorted wryly before looking her staring in the eyes and asking "is that what _we_ are doing?"

_I'm still learning to love__  
__Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you__  
__I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

Elena stood up taller and replied "yes…you know that we wouldn't work out eventually"

"I do? I'm sorry I believe _you_ chose _me_….you stated that you love _me_…that _I_ made you feel alive. If that was all true, what changed?"

"I love Stefan…I always loved Stefan, yet he didn't want this life for me. He was so...disappointed when I became a vampire. You made me feel alive and alright that I wouldn't get older or have children... however its time for me to grow up and move on."

Damon looked at Elena blankly, this girl that he thought was destined to be his salvation, his love.

"This is it then. I'm not taking you back when you decide you bored or made a mistake. I'm also not going to stick around and be part of this weird triangle you created" He stated softly looking down before looking Elena in the eyes, his face indifferent.

"I know" Elena replied softly looking slightly sad however not making any move to comfort Damon._  
_

_Anywhere, I would've followed you__  
__Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"I love you Elena, I would do anything, go anywhere, or give you whatever you want. I'm asking you to reconsider"

_And I will swallow my pride__  
__You're the one that I love__  
__And I'm saying goodbye__  
_

"I'm sorry Damon. It's always going to be Stefan"_  
_

_Two months later_

"So tell me again why you are not coming back for Thanksgiving?" Caroline asked Bonnie as they were packing getting ready to leave campus for the holidays.

"I don't want to see Jeremy and I don't particularly want to be a third wheel with you and Stefan"

Caroline had the grace to blush before replying "it won't be weird and Stefan already feels sad that Damon isn't around"

"I still can't believe Stefan rejected Elena when she told him she loved him…though I'm glad that he realized he could do so much better"

"I can't believe I have Katherine to thank for that" Caroline replied smiling as Stefan walked in at that moment.

"Ladies" he said as he walked over to Caroline giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Hi, I thought we were meeting at my mom's"

"Change of plans. Damon called and invited us to his place for thanksgiving."

"What?" Caroline and Bonnie asked as Stefan nodded and then looked at Caroline "I really would like to see him and I would love for you to come. He seemed surprise when I told him our plans and then invited us…you too Bonnie"

"I have plans" Bonnie stated as she grabbed her laptop and school books she was planning on working on over the break.

"Plans to do what exactly? You just didn't want to run into Jeremy and Elena. Obviously Damon isn't in Mystic Falls so you won't even see them. It will be fun and you promised me all major holidays" Caroline stated as she pouted slightly at the thought that Bonnie would not be coming with them.

"Where is Damon living?" Bonnie asked

"Upstate New York"

"We could even go skiing" Caroline exclaimed excitedly as she took Bonnie's luggage handing it to Stefan and giving Bonnie the puppy dog eyes. Bonnie laughed out loud when she realized Stefan was doing the same thing.

"You two do belong together. I guess it won't hurt to see the demon and make sure he hasn't harmed anyone"

"that's the spirit" Caroline said happily as she and Stefan walked out of the room as Bonnie followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later Stefan finally pulled up to a large farm house on a hill.

"Do you think Damon killed the family who lived here?" Bonnie asked from the back seat.

"It's actually his. He purchased it when we were living apart for some time"

"It's gorgeous" Bonnie said as she looked over at the pond near the side of the house. She could see a red Audi R8 outside and a black convertible next to it.

"Think the demon will let me drive his R8?"Bonnie asked as she stepped out of the car.

"I don't know…maybe you should ask the demon?" a voice retorted dryly next to her as Bonnie jumped only to see Damon standing in front of her. His blue eyes filled with amusement and some other emotion she wasn't used to seeing in his eyes.

Bonnie blinked slowly. When did Damon get so attractive? She slowly shook her head, he was always attractive, the problem was his personality and the small fact that at times he was a psychopath. The only reason she was feeling this way was because she hadn't seen him in the past two months.

"Let me help with the bags" he finally said as he moved past her to grab her bag out of the trunk.

"um...Damon my bags are next to Bonnie's" Caroline stated as Damon rolled his eyes " and you are perfectly fine to carry them yourself Blondie" as he walked to the side of the house, opening the door for them.

"It _so_ nice to see that you are still an ass" Caroline sweetly replied as Bonnie laughed and Stefan shook his head before grabbing his and Caroline's bags out of the car following his brother._  
_

Damon led them inside the house and immediately went up the staircase. "Stefan you and Caroline's room is here" as he stopped short at the first door at the top of the stairs. He then proceeded to keep walking saying "Judgey keep up"

"I was just about to comment how nice it was not to have you call me that" Bonnie complained as Damon grinned wickedly at her before saying "Well I can give you another nickname"

"How about using my Christian name?"

"Well that's just boring, besides _we_ are going to be besties. We need to have nicknames."

"So demon works for you?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of god or all powerful; however I'm not too picky. We'll think of something suitable"

"We will?"

"What else are you going to do? Stefan and Caroline will not always be around for entertainment. Why do you think I suggested you tag along?"

"I can think of a few reasons" Bonnie dryly retorted as they passed two doors before stopping at one door directly across another door.

"I also think I have a lead of who we can see to get your powers back"

Bonnie gasped a bit, fighting back tears. She hadn't told anyone how lost she felt without her magic because she didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"I didn't think you were serious"

"What gave you that impression?"

"Well you left"

"Oh Bon, I didn't know you cared" Damon smirked before opening the door to her room.

"So what do you think?" He asked as he stepped aside to let her enter first.

The bed was the first thing she noticed since it was so huge. It was decorated simply yet seemed to have a feminine touch to it. There were two side tables and another smaller desk that seemed to have various grimores.

_'The one on top looked familiar'_ Bonnie thought as she walked over to it. Tears filled her eyes as she picked up her own grimore.

She had been looking all over the place for it and couldn't find it. When she had asked Jeremy he had said that someone must have stolen it before they had a chance to get it back.

"Did you have it the whole time?" She finally asked him when she knew she would be able to speak.

"I did. I didn't want you to have it until I knew there was some possibility that we could get your magic back"

"And you found a way?" Bonnie asked, hope filling her green eyes.

"I think so…there are a few details that need to be ironed out"

Bonnie walked over to Damon hugging him before he had a chance to realize what was happening. A few seconds later he tentatively returned her hug.

"You don't realize how happy I am" Bonnie finally whispered as Damon replied "I could have told you that you would have been happy in my arms"

Bonnie immediately stepped back, a frown marring her graceful features "you always enjoy reminding people what an egotistical jerk off you are"

"That's what I'm good at" Damon shot back before Stefan and Caroline walked in the room.

"Has he already already upset you Bonnie?" Caroline asked frowning at Damon and pushing him out of the way before stepping closer to Bonnie.

"Considering that I've invited all of you to my home and graciously returned Bonnie's grimore I would hardly say I was being a nuisance"

"Damon..." Stefan began as Damon rolled his eyes "spare me the lecture brother. Don't need it, Don't want to hear it, and Not going to listen. Why don't you be useful and help me with dinner?"

Caroline looked at Bonnie before surveying her room "your room is a lot bigger than ours"

"and?"

"and Damon decorated it in the same colors as your room in Mystic Falls"

"and?"

"and he had your grimore"

"ok"

"and he has been researching ways to get your magic back"

"which means what exactly?"

"is something going on between you two? Something that you haven't told Stefan and myself?"

"What? Of course not! Besides the fact that he lives and breathes for Elena Gilbert, we do not get along. Of course he would want to get my magic back, without it we are pretty much screwed when some supernatural baddie comes and tries to end the world"

Caroline eyed Bonnie shrewdly "I'm not convinced…besides you look flushed"

"It's hot in here"

"oh I bet it was" Caroline laughed before ducking at the pillow Bonnie threw at her head.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I owe nothing_

"so what exactly are you trying to do Damon? Bonnie has been through enough without you playing some game. I've hurt her once…_we've_ hurt her more than once…she deserves to live the rest of her life as peaceful as possible"

"as if her life will ever be peaceful as the anchor between the living and the dead, not to mention she hangs out with vampires daily" Damon wryly replied as he pulled pots out to start dinner.

Stefan sighed and then looked over at his older brother. He seemed content and not bothered at all by the fact that Elena Gilbert had ruined his life and made him hope for something that would never come to fruition.

"So other than stealing people's grimores, how have you been?"

"Fine" Damon replied as he started taking out the ingredients to make a salad.

"And what exactly have you been doing?"

"This and that, some consultation work"

"You actually have a job?"

"Well that favor I've been speaking about. One of the stipulations was I had to make myself useful"

"Anything else they are expecting you to do?"

"Actually yes there is, however I need to speak to Bonnie first before telling anyone else"

"So this is contingent on Bonnie?"

"Yes, which makes sense since it is her magic we are trying to get back"

"And why exactly are we trying to get her magic back?"

Damon finally stopped making the salad and looked at Stefan. Stefan could see the seriousness in Damon's blue eyes as he spoke in a low voice " a long time ago I made a promise to protect the Bennett line. Part of the reason I did was because I was so caught up in Katherine's bullshit that it seemed to make sense. Throughout our time in mystic falls, Bonnie has saved my life over and over again. Yet I was too blind to notice that she had died. The answer was right there staring me in my face every day last summer. There was no possible way Jeremy was alive without a balance of some sort. Who would have been strong enough to do that? Only Bonnie. I was so selfish and happy that Elena had chose me that I forgot to think about anyone else...including you. These past two months have helped me to regain some clarity"

Stefan looked shocked at Damon as he tried to process what he had just said and read between the lines. If he was hearing correctly, Damon cared about Bonnie and not only cared; for whatever reason felt responsible for her death. He also realized that his brother had apologized to him.

"Stefan if I haven't said it, I want you to know how sorry I am that I didn't rescue you when Silas locked you away. I can't take back that horrific experience. I can tell you that I would like to work on having some sort of a relationship with you again."

Damon then turned around and said in an offhand tone "can you let everyone know dinner is ready? This isn't a damn restaurant where you can eat whenever you fancy" with those words he turned his back to start bringing the dishes out to the table.

After dinner Bonnie walked around before finding a room off the main living room. When she stepped inside she could see that it was a library. There were books lining each wall and two arm chairs near the fire place. Off the one side of the wall was a bar. Bonnie snorted, of course there would be a bar in the library.

She walked closer to examine the books before deciding on Pride and Prejudice.

"Good choice" a voice commented from the shadows. Bonnie turned to find Damon standing by the floor length window, a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Did you ever meet Jane Austen?"

"Who do you think Darcy is based off of?"

"Hmm..egotistical, proud, stubborn, lacking a filter... That makes perfect sense since it describes you to a T"

"Bonnie you have to stop shamefully flirting with me, you know I have absolutely no willpower when you seduce me with your kind words"

Bonnie looked aghast at him before laughing out loud. Damon turned and watched her. He never really took the opportunity to observe Bonnie when she was just being herself...and with a sense of humor. If Bonnie was willing to go through with this plan, he would make sure she always was happy as she seemed in this moment.

"So would you like to share what we need to do in order to get my magic back?" Bonnie asked as she moved closer to him.

"Can we just plan what I should make for thanksgiving and then talk about the heavy stuff on Black Friday?"

Bonnie looked over at Damon. She wasn't always privy to this side of Damon. She found herself liking this side of Damon.

"So of course you are going to make a turkey."

"Of course"

"Stuffing?"

"Yep"

"Candied yams?"

"Sounds about right"

"Do you even know how to make candied yams?"

"I know how to do a lot of things"

"Why is everything out your mouth suggestive?"

"Why does your mind automatically assume I mean something dirty?"

Bonnie had the grace to blush and then replied "so when are you going to start cooking?"

"In a few hours. The turkey is already prepped."

"Do you help with anything?"

"Are you offering your services?"

"Yes, it seems as though you were right. Stefan and Caroline went out...so I'd rather be useful than sit in here alone"

"I'm sorry...I'm just so ancient that I didn't hear you. Did you say I was right?"

Bonnie laughed again before replying "don't be a jerk about it. Yes you were right"

Damon smiled as he stood up, offering his hand to Bonnie to take as she stood up as well. "Sure I could use your help and you can tell me all about your classes this semester"

Hours later Caroline and Stefan walked in to see Damon and Bonnie laughing and Christmas music was playing in the background. Bonnie was chopping vegetables while Damon was at the stove stirring something in a big pot.

"Hey you're finally back" Bonnie said smiling as she stopped chopping and took a small sip of the bourbon that was on the table.

"I told you that I would get you your own glass" Damon said as Bonnie stuck her tongue out at him "so I can get sloppy drunk and have you make fun of me? I think not"

Stefan laughed a little as Caroline glanced at Damon and Bonnie before she smiled and asked "what else needs to be done?"

"you can start by peeling the sweet potatoes since bossy pants over there refused to"

"peeling is boring" Bonnie retorted as she took another sip of bourbon.

Stefan moved to take out ingredients to make an apple pie.

"I didn't know you baked" Caroline said as she watched Stefan expertly start making the base for the pie.

"Damon taught me" Stefan murmured quietly as he glanced at Damon who was smiling softly before adding "Our mother loved to cook and bake and because I loved our mother, that's how I learned. When Stefan was born, she was too sick to continue cooking, so I taught Stefan so he would have a piece of her legacy. I also figured since Stefan would be the one to marry and have a family it would be something he could pass down to the next generation. Of course that never happened"

Stefan looked down as Bonnie and Caroline glanced at each other, both uncomfortable to break the mood that the Salvatore brothers had unknowingly set.

"My grams taught me how to make killer gingerbread cookies since I burnt everything else in sight"

"which is why you missy are only chopping. Don't forget, I've watched over your family for generations. I was able to witness many a cooking lesson gone awry"

"really? I wonder why grams never mentioned it"

"Probably because she didn't really trust me. Not everyone had faith in me as Emily did"

"Well I can't cook at all however I am the best at decorating so I will make sure that table looks beautiful for thanksgiving. Is it only going to be the four of us?"

"yes, although we won't be able to eat until later on. I promised the town that I would help out at the soup kitchen" Damon stated before bending down to check on the turkey.

Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan all looked at one another as Stefan mouthed "soup kitchen?"

"Well that gives me more time to set the table and watch the Macy's Thanksgiving parade" Caroline finally stated as she moved to take a sip of the bourbon before Damon grabbed the glass out of her hand and stated "there's more in the library, help yourself to your own glass"

Caroline rolled her eyes as Stefan laughed before putting the finishing touches on the pie he was baking and slipping it in the other oven to bake. Once he had done that he went over to the sink to wash his hands. He pretended not to notice when Bonnie took the glass out of Damon's hand to take another sip before asking "mind if I tag along when you go tomorrow?"

Stefan looked over to see how Damon reacted to this request. Damon shrugged and replied "Sure, we're going to leave early though"

"Can I drive the R8?"

"we'll see"


	4. Chapter 4

On Thanksgiving morning, Bonnie woke up early to the smell of coffee. When she opened her eyes, she saw a mug next to the end table and Damon at the door.

"if you still want to tag along we are leaving in twenty minutes" he finally said before walking out to give her some privacy.

Fifteen minutes later Bonnie walked downstairs where Damon was waiting in the kitchen reading the newspaper, drinking something out of a mug that Bonnie assumed was blood.

"Thanks for the coffee" she stated as he stood up " No problem, can't have you falling asleep if you are going to drive my car" taking a set of keys near the door before handing them to her.

"you're actually going to allow me to drive the R8"

"I'm feeling generous today, so why not?" he replied before giving her a wink and opening the driver side door for her.

Once they arrived in town and Bonnie parked the car, they walked into the shelter where people were already setting up to start serving the people waiting in lines. A middle age woman smiled when she saw Damon and walked over to them.

"Damon, I was worried that something happened to you. You are usually on time"

"I'm fine Thelma. My brother and his friends came up for thanksgiving and Bonnie wanted to tag along"

"Im sorry, I'm the reason Damon was late" Bonnie finally said as she stepped forward and offered her hand before continuing "My name is Bonnie"

"Well you are a pretty little thing. Are you Stefan's girlfriend?"

"No I'm his friend"

"Oh...so you're the girl that..."

"Thelma" Damon interrupted, his eyes doing that crazy wide eyed stare "Where do you want us?"

"Damon you can go in the kitchen to start warming the food. Bonnie you can help set the tables. We will start letting people in an hour"

Throughout the hour, Bonnie observed most of the women, old and young, flock to Damon flirting with him. The confusing part was Damon. Although he smiled and played nice, Bonnie realized after an hour that he wasn't flirting back. In fact he was polite and charming yet somehow detached.

_'what_ _the hell happened to the Damon Salvatore we all knew'_ Bonnie thought as she watched another woman, much younger than the rest of the ladies, walk up to Damon and give him a hug. She was attractive, someone Damon would have no qualms of flirting, feeding and then sleeping with. As Bonnie continued to watch them she was surprised how uncomfortable Damon seemed with the woman's blatant attention.

"That's Laura Ann and since Damon started volunteering she has been making major moves on him" Thelma said as she walked over to where Bonnie was setting the table.

"That's nice" Bonnie said politely as the woman smiled at her. She had never seen Damon this animated since he started volunteering. Of course Thelma knew exactly who or what Damon Salvatore was. When he had moved into town, there had been a town meeting trying to figure out what they would do with the vampire. So far he had kept his end of the bargain up. He hadn't fed on anyone, kept to himself, helped out when necessary and bought back the girl the town had been waiting for a very long time.

It was a happy incident, though unfortunate for Bonnie, that she did not have her powers. It gave the leverage they needed with the vampire. Thelma knew that the plan wouldn't come to fruition until Bonnie agreed whole heartedly to the other part of the bargain. Either way Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore's lives would be changed forever.

Once everyone had been fed and the children of the town had visited with Santa and gave Santa their wish list, Bonnie and Damon were ready to leave.

"It was lovely meeting you Thelma" Bonnie said as Thelma smiled before giving her a hug and saying "don't be a stranger when you're in town"

"I won't" Bonnie stated as she felt a slight zing when the woman touched her.

"Are you leaving already Damon? I thought we could go for that cup of coffee you keep promising me?" Laura Ann said as she pouted slightly, maneuvering her body close to Damon's.

"We have company waiting at home so we have to go" Damon finally stated as he stepped closer to Bonnie, purposely placing the two woman next to each other. Bonnie grinned slightly when Damon looked over at her, his eyes silently pleading to go along with the story.

"That's right, we are already late so we should probably be going"

Damon sighed in relief as Laura Ann narrowed her eyes at Bonnie and then silkily replied "That's fine, once everyone goes back to school you'll have more time to actually socialize with adults"

"Oh Damon that's nice that you are able to spend time with Thelma when we're not around to keep you company" Bonnie said as she placed her hand on his bicep while smiling at Laura Ann, before continuing "however we really need to go before we are really late. So nice meeting you Thelma...Lisa Ann"

"its Laura Ann"

"I'm sure it is" Bonnie replied smiling at her as Damon placed his arm at the small of her back leading her out of the soup kitchen.

As soon as they left, Laura Ann looked over at Thelma "So how did I do?"

"You may have come on a little too strong. We can't mess this up. There is too much riding on this"

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect to see her so soon"

"Neither did I. I thought we wouldn't meet her until everything was set."

Laura Ann huffed and asked "then why was she here"

"Because apparently Damon was hiding a lot more than we originally thought"

"This is nice" Caroline murmured as she laid her head on Stefan's chest. There were many times throughout the day she couldn't believe she had ended up Stefan. She had always been attracted to him and he had really helped her deal with becoming a vampire. She was finally able to return the favor that horrible summer when he had lost Bonnie, Tyler and Elena only to gain Bonnie back when she was resurrected.

"It is nice" Stefan responded as he kissed her forehead before pulling her closer to him.

"A couple of night ago Damon apologized to me" Stefan finally said as Caroline sat up in amazement.

"Really?"

"Yes, I was surprised and yet it felt nice. It's almost as though I have my brother back. The brother before Katherine came and ruined our relationship"

"He has seemed to mellow out. I just don't understand why he chose to come to this place. He could have stayed in Mystic Falls or even near us"

"Maybe he wanted a fresh start"

"Maybe. I feel as though we are missing something huge. He calls you at the last minute to invite us to thanksgiving yet insisted on Bonnie coming along. He has her grimore and other grimores for her and he decorated the room that she is currently residing in to look like her old room in mystic falls. Let's not mention the fact that they are sharing a bathroom"

"what?"

"oh you didn't know that?" Caroline asked as Stefan sat up and replied "No"

"well we found out last night when we heard singing and realized that Damon was in the shower and Bonnie's door had direct access to it."

"Did Bonnie freak out?"

"No, she said it wasn't a big deal. I'm not sure what's up with those two...however" Caroline stopped and looked around as afraid that there was someone else in the room.

"however?" Stefan prompted Caroline "I kind of think they belong together. They have always bought out the best in each other, even when they were fighting. Damon usually had her back when they made a plan and they always see it through"

"yes you are right about that"

"and these past few days...they seem a lot more chummy and comfortable with one another. Last night after prepping the food they went back in the library to sit. When I walked in they were talking, which I thought was boring, however these past days I've heard Bonnie laugh so much more than when we are at school"

"what do you think will happen when we leave?"

"I don't know. Maybe Damon will decide to follow us back"

They then heard the roar of an engine and a few minutes later Bonnie laughing at something Damon said, which was too low even for vampire hearing.

"I hope you are both decent in there" they heard Damon say as Stefan and Caroline got up to greet them in the kitchen.

"How was it?" Caroline asked Bonnie who immediately went to the sink to wash her hands playfully jabbing Damon in the side when he stood beside her to do wash his hands as well. Caroline raised an eyebrow at Stefan who merely nodded and waited for one of them to respond.

"It was nice. The kids were really excited to see Santa" Bonnie finally answered as she removed her jacket hanging on the back of the kitchen chair.

Caroline smiled as Damon began pulling the dishes that were warming onto the counter.

Stefan moved to help Damon bring the food out to the dining room where Caroline had outdid herself with decorating.

"Caroline its beautiful" Bonnie said as she looked over at Damon raising an eyebrow before Damon said "'yeah Blondie nice job not screwing up the decorations"

Once everyone was seated, Damon cleared his throat and said "I thought maybe we could go around the table and say one thing we were thankful for"

Stefan looked over at his brother and then looked over at Caroline who had her mouth open in shock.

Bonnie smiled at Damon and said "that's a nice way thing to do so I'll go first. I'm thankful to be alive. I never took the time to appreciate the fact that even though we were always dealing with a crisis, I was alive. I didn't realize how much I valued my life until it was gone"

Caroline smiled at Bonnie as she reached across the table to squeeze her hand and then said "I'll go next. I'm most thankful for Stefan"

Damon snorted softly before looking over at Stefan. Stefan smiled at Caroline reaching over to kiss the back of her hand and replied "I'm thankful that I'm happy. Part of that happiness is because of Caroline"

"Thanks Stef" Caroline retorted as she leaned over to lightly kiss him on his lips.

"You're turn Damon. What are you thankful for?"

"A second chance. Let's eat"

"Bonnie? Are you awake?"

"What time is it?"

"It's four am"

"And where exactly are you going? This town doesn't even have a target"

"I know, while you and Damon were helping the less fortunate I was scoping out nearby places for us to shop"

"Um...I never agreed to shop on Black Friday, besides I'm really tired"

"Maybe if you didn't stay up last night with Damon, you would have been well rested to accompany me"

"Get Stefan to go with you"

"I wanted to spend time with you...alone"

"Well when you return we can paint each others nails"

"Promise?"

"I promise" Bonnie replied before yawning and saying "now will you please shut the light off?"

Later on that afternoon, Caroline and Stefan had left the house again, this time saying they needed to buy more presents. Bonnie went looking for Damon who would hopefully give her the answers she was looking for in terms of her magic.

She finally found him near the lake. "What are you doing?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Just needed some fresh air"

"Your house is huge, why would you need fresh air?"

Damon shrugged and then looked over at Bonnie before taking his jacket off and handing it to her saying "it gets cold pretty quickly"

"Thelma is a witch" Damon began as Bonnie looked at him in surprise as he continued "before coming here I called around to see what would need to happen to get your magic back, and most witches said it was impossible. Mostly because they felt you abused your magic by not taking care of yourself. Thelma was the only person that said she could help. Of course, with you witches it is never easy. There were stipulations"

"So the soup kitchen and not feeding on the town" Bonnie asked as she moved closer to Damon who nodded her head "Yes, and I agreed to consult on hard cases and provide money to the orphanage. Though those were small things. She wanted a trade."

"What kind if trade?"

"You will get your magic back, slowly at first because you will have to be retrained, and she would get what she wanted all this time"

"She wanted something specifically from you?"

"Yes"

"Well what was it?"

" I traded my immortality for you magic"

"What?...what does that mean? Is that even possible?"

"When you give it free willingly it is"

"So what will happen?"

"I ensured that once you are your powerful self again, then the final trade will happen"

"Final trade? Have you been giving her your blood all this time?"

"Yes...I didn't really listen that well on how she can actually take my immortality however when I first arrived her she was old as molasses and as you saw her yesterday she is middle aged now"

"Damon" Bonnie began as her green eyes filled with tears "I can't allow you to do this for me"

"I'm not asking you. The deal is already done so it would be a slap in my face if you refuse it"

"So what would happen if I was to take it?"

"Well we would go to Thelma and every week we would see her for the trade and working with you. If everything goes well, you should have your full powers back by Christmas Day"

"and you?"

"And I'll fade off to where ever vampires go when they give their immortality up"

"So each time you have been 'trading' it leaves you weak?"

"Yes...wait how did you know that? Did Thelma tell you?"

"No...she just seemed concerned when we were late"

"Well what can I say. She's use to me being on time"

"Damon...I don't know what to say. This is a huge sacrifice and what about Stefan?"

"Stefan has Caroline and he will be ok with this decision. Besides if you agree to this, it is between us. No one can know. That's the other part of the deal"

Bonnie nodded before she stepped even closer to Damon, hugging him and then saying "If we are going to do this, then I'm staying here with you. If you are only going to be here until Christmas, the least I can do is make sure the next three weeks becomes the best three weeks you've experience in your lifetime"

"That's a lot of pressure considering how old I am"

"I'm sure you'll have a lot of ideas" Bonnie retorted as she looked up at Damon, the light illuminating the shine of her eyes and the gloss on her lips.

Damon took a breathe as he realized in that moment how much he wanted Bonnie to stay with him, especially as they got closer to Christmas, because this would surely be the hardest thing he had ever done, not including serving in the war.

"Any ideas on how to break the news to Stefan and Caroline?" he then asked as Stefan and Caroline walked over and asked "break what news?"

"I'm in love with Damon and decided that I'm going to stay with him until Christmas" Bonnie said as she panicked slightly and Damon grinned wickedly.

"What the hell?" Caroline exclaimed.

"It seems as though it has begun"

"Are you sure this is the best way?"

"It has to be...It will be. When this is all over you'll be thanking me"


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline flashed over to Damon grabbing him by his neck as she growled "what the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything" Damon retorted as Caroline squeezed him tighter before continuing "you compelled her"

"Perhaps we should take this inside" Stefan calmly murmured as he gently took Caroline's hand off of Damon's neck.

Caroline huffed before grabbing Bonnie and walking into the house to the living room where she immediately began pacing.

"So how did you do it?" She asked again as Stefan jumped in "maybe we should sit down and let Damon explain"

"Explain what exactly? That you compelled Bonnie and made her think she is in love with you?"

"Caro...I'm not..."

"Not now Bonnie"

"Isn't it bad enough that you compelled and fed on me, made me feel worthless, not too mention the whole debacle with Elena" Caroline glared and rushed on "what do you have to say for yourself? Nothing right? Probably because you know I am right. Just because you are helping out in soup kitchens doesn't mean you have changed"

"Caro" Bonnie began again as Caroline finally turned to Bonnie "what are you thinking? This is Damon, the asshole who made you lose grams and your mother, not to mention your life. Bonnie, you are my sister. Other than Stefan, I only have you and I refuse to see you get hurt by this asshole, again"

There was an uncomfortable silence as Damon dryly said "wow Blondie don't hold back" and Stefan cleared his throat "So Bonnie you were saying?"

"Well Damon and I..."

"My god she is compelled"

"Caroline I'm not compelled" Bonnie began as Caroline snorted "so why did you just say you were in love with Damon? I mean this is Damon, the guy who did not respect his own brothers relationship until Elena was his. And we all know how that story will end once Elena decides she wants Damon back"

"I was caught off guard and said the first thing...

"I traded my immortality for Bonnie to get her magic back" Damon interrupted coldly, his ice blue eyes furious as he looked at Caroline and then Stefan before adding "I know, I'm usually cast as the selfish asshole but guess what? I have feelings too. You are right, I was an asshole to you, however I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. So if you felt worthless and cheap that is because you already felt that. I only amplified all of the insecurities you already had. Out of all of us, Bonnie has lost the most and _we_ all owe her, so this is what I am doing"

Caroline opened her mouth to respond as Damon cut her off "I'm sorry that I used you when I first came to mystic falls, I thought not killing you when you became a vampire was thanks enough. Apparently not. I don't appreciate the fact that you would think that I would compel Bonnie, which I wouldn't be able to since she is a supernatural being. I also don't appreciate that you all think Elena Gilbert is the sun and moon in my world because contrary to popular belief she isn't."

"Damon..."Stefan began as Damon held his hand up "I'm tired and pissed off, so if you excuse me I'm going to bed. Bonnie is a grown woman and she can make her own decision. When I wake up tomorrow if your name isn't Bonnie Bennett, your asses better be gone" with that Damon walked out the door and up the stairs. They heard his bedroom door shut and then a large crash from inside the room.

"Is that even possible to give up your immortality?" Caroline finally asked Stefan.

"I've heard of it once but it seemed to be an old wives tale" Stefan murmured before turning to Bonnie. "I guess you volunteered to stay with him?"

Bonnie nodded "he's going to die just so I can have my magic back. The least I can do is make sure he has a nice Christmas"

"What about school?" Caroline finally asked Bonnie.

"I'm going to request the work from my professors and do the work here"

"Well I'm staying with you" Caroline stated as Bonnie looked pleadingly at Stefan.

"Hon, right now you aren't Damon's favorite person. He will throw us out if we aren't gone, the only thing we can do is give him some time to cool off and come back for Christmas Eve"

Caroline pouted as she walked over to hug Bonnie "I'm sorry for the way I acted"

Bonnie returned the hug "I know it came from a place of love. I only wished you would have listened to me before going off on him"

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Bonnie "are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm sure"

"And if something changes you will let me know right?"

Bonnie laughed at Caroline as she hugged her again "yes but I'll speak to you every night"

Caroline smiled before wiping the tears off her cheek "promise?"

"Promise. I'm sure in three days I'll be complaining about Damon's insufferable personality"

Stefan laughed out loud as he handed them each a glass of bourbon.

The next morning when Damon finally got out of bed he could hear only Bonnie's heartbeat. When he looked out at his phone he saw a text message from Stefan saying they would return on Christmas Eve.

_Wonderful_ Damon wryly thought as he headed into the shower.

When he finally went downstairs, Bonnie was already at the kitchen table.

"Good you are up. I'm hungry"

Damon blinked in surprise "did you forget the part where I'm dying"

"Are you alive today?"

"Apparently"

"And you are not in pain right?"

"Right"

"So you are able to make me breakfast especially because you owe me. Your words not mine"

"I never thought you would take advantage of the weak" Damon grinned as he moved to the fridge taking out eggs and bacon.

"You my friend are definitely not weak. So what's the plan for today?"

"I thought we could come up with some ground rules and then go find a tree"

"Why the rush?"

"Tomorrow we see Thelma and since you are agreeing to get your magic back, she'll start taking more and I'll be too weak to even drive us back here"

"Oh ok" Bonnie replied quietly as she looked back at the paper she was reading.

"You are not going to act weird everything I being this up are you?" Damon asked as he set the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front if her.

"No... It's just going to take some time to get use to the fact"

"Well hopefully not too long since you promised me the best Christmas I ever had"

"That was my emotions speaking last night"

"Like when you said 'I'm in love with Damon and staying here' "

"Don't remind me. That was awful"

"No kidding"

"So what rules were you referring to earlier?"

"No lying to each other, whatever you have to say just say it. Don't ask to use my car, just take it. If you feel like to have to go into town because you are bored then just let me know"

"That's it?"

"Oh and no bringing random guys to hook up with them in the house"

"Why would I do that?"

"Hmm maybe because you were dead and never did it before. I thought I heard Caroline complained that you were doing all sorts of crazy stuff"

"Yeah skipping class not hooking up with random guys besides I was dating Jeremy two months ago"

"Pity"

"Only _You_ would think that"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Damon we all know how much you love to entertain the ladies and how much you cant stand Jeremy. Don't tell me that has changed in the past two months"

"Well it has and now that you are living here you will get to witness it"

"Mind telling me why it changed?"

"Maybe another day. Let's go find a tree"


	6. Chapter 6

"A little bit to the right" Bonnie said as she sat on the couch watching Damon maneuver the tree near the big bay window.

"I thought you said you didn't like to decorate" Damon huffed as he moved the tree to Bonnie's likeness.

"I don't, I do however enjoy bossing you around"

"Nice" was Damon's reply before stepping back to admire the tree.

"Now for the decorations" Bonnie said as she started taking out the ornaments they had purchased in the next town over.

"you are seriously smoking something if you think we are decorating the tree now. It needs some time to acclimate and I have to start dinner"

"What do you know about tree decorating and I do know how to cook for myself. There's no need to make something every night"

"I actually enjoy making dinner and you enjoy my cooking so why are you complaining? Is it because you are not getting your way?"

Bonnie had the grace to blush as Damon laughed out loud "I can't believe how spoiled you've become"

"It's not my fault. You do everything for me. Obviously serving me makes you happy, so who am I to complain? Now that I think of it, can you make that salmon thing you did two nights ago? That was really good"

"Don't you dare start decorating that tree when I leave" Damon tried saying sternly however failing when he smirked.

"I'm going to finish my paper" Bonnie replied as she grabbed her laptop that was sitting on the desk.

At that moment a loud wind brushed through as Thelma walked in the house, her eyes bright red as she held her hand out and said "quia non est mihi audire plecteris" with that Damon immediately fell to his knees in pain before passing out.

"What did you do to him?" Bonnie asked as she knelt beside Damon trying to figure out what caused him to pass out before Thelma turned on her

"Nothing he didn't know would happen if he told other people. I should end this deal right now"

"It's wasn't his entire fault. His brother would have demanded to know. It's only fair that he told him, especially if he is going to die after doing this for me. If you feel because he hasn't held up his part of the deal, that I can't get my magic; then that's fine as well"

Thelma turned to look at Bonnie before lowering her hand "and you wouldn't care that the opportunity you have to feel normal again would be taken away because Damon couldn't follow directions?"

"Well I wouldn't be too surprised. This is Damon we are talking about"

Thelma raised an eyebrow "Interesting. What are you willing to do to ensure you gain your magic back?"

Bonnie looked over at Thelma, one eyebrow raised before standing up "I'm not willing to do anything that will put my life in danger again. Been there, done that"

Thelma smiled "I think I'm going to enjoy teaching your true potential as a witch"

"What about Damon?"

"This was a warning. Your first task will be getting your friends to forget what they heard"

"How will I do that?"

"you can start by looking through the massive collections of grimores Damon gave you. I'll see you in two days. Tell Damon not to be late, he's going to be in a lot of pain once we're done with him"

"What about now? When will he wake up?"

"He'll wake up soon enough. You should probably have a blood bag or two on hand for him"

"I'll tell him what you said about not telling anyone"

"Oh he'll remember this time. The pain I inflicted on him will happen each time he decides to open his big mouth to tell someone something he has no business telling them"

Thelma turned to leave and then stopped to sniff the air "something smells delicious"

"It's dinner. You are more than welcome to stay if you want to"

"That's so nice, maybe next time. Damon will be very cranky when he finally comes to. I really don't like that side of his personality. See you in two days. Don't be late, and remember your homework"

Four hours later, Bonnie heard a groan and went to see Damon groggily try to stand up as she handed him a blood bag.

"Do I need to ask what happened?" He said as he took the bag and greedily slurped it down. Bonnie threw a disgusted glance at him as she wrinkled her nose "manners much?"

"I've been knocked out for the past five hours not to mention in the most excruciating pain since dying and being turned, if this is bothering you then find some other room to be in"

Bonnie opened her mouth to respond before realizing Thelma had been right, Damon was cranky. Instead she said "I hope you learned your lesson"

"I did. I won't tell anyone else that I'm going to die by Christmas. Where are you going?" he then asked as Bonnie walked out of the room "Thelma gave me homework and I only have two days to find it"

"Well maybe I can help"

"Maybe you should concentrate on getting your strength back instead"

"I'm not an invalid yet, what is it that she wants from you?"

"Some way to find a spell for Stefan and Caroline to forget what you told them"

"Of course it goes back to that" as he walked over to the decanter and poured himself a drink.

"I think we were extremely lucky. Thelma was really angry when she came in here"

"I was the one feeling the wrath of her anger so I know. That just means that tomorrow we are going to the bank and putting the house in your name"

"That won't stop her from being able to come in"

"I know that however maybe she will use the manners I'm sure she has once she realizes its not my house"

"That does not make any sense at all"

Damon exasperatedly sigh "Bonnie do you have to be such a pain in the ass for everything? Once I'm gone I won't need this house. Stefan has money, You can use this as a summer home or a place to escape when Blondie becomes a problem"

"I'm sorry if I haven't jumped on the 'Damon is great train'. You have to admit that you have never been this kind to me so don't blame me when you start doing nice things for me."

"I thought we solved this already. I treated you horribly and you have saved me time and time again. It's only fair that I do this for you. Its only fair that I should ensure you are taken care of, especially since you don't have any family left"

"Why though? Why now are you so concerned about me?"

"I've always been concerned, I just never showed it. Plus there was the fact that I was distracted for a time being"

"Well I'm sorry Damon, every time you do something nice for me I'm probably going to question you"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because what?" Damon yelled

"Because we both know I'm not the person you would sacrifice your life for. We both know that I was always dispensable as long as Elena Gilbert was alive. So what is your obsession with allowing me to gain my magic back? So I can make sure Elena is always safe even when you are not here?"

"This has nothing to do with Elena Gilbert. I would think you would know that especially since you are the one that stated we wouldn't last"

"So what is this? What are you getting out of this?"

"Absolutely nothing. I thought you said you wanted your magic back? I promised you I would find a way. I did"

"And now Stefan is going to blame me every time he looks at me because you are not here"

"Stefan and I were never close. He would never blame you"

"Says you"

"That's really mature Bonnie"

Bonnie glared at him as she stalked up to him and pointed him in the chest "So tell me something. If Elena Gilbert came to this door tonight and told you she made a mistake and wanted a second chance, would you take it?"

"What? of course not. I already made a deal with Thelma. Besides I don't want Elena, how many times do I have to say this? What the hell do I have to do to prove it to you?"

"Hmm. I don't know, maybe tell the truth. You spent forever following Katherine because you were in love..."

"That wasn't love, that was me being a stalker"

"Then you met Elena and did everything in your power to get her and you finally do"

"and she dumps me, end of that story. I'm a lot of things but I'm not stupid. I begged Elena to reconsider and when she didn't I told her I wasn't coming back. I meant that with every fiber of my being. So if Elena decided to come tonight it wouldn't mean anything. If she cried and said she made a huge mistake... I wouldn't care. Do you want to know why?

Bonnie nodded mutely

"It's because I deserve better than someone who is not always going to choose me last. I deserve to find someone who will love me for me and not try to change me or make me better or turn me into Stefan 2.0 and that's not Elena. So, I'm going to say this for the last time and we are not going to discuss it any more. Elena Gilbert and I are done. I will never allow her to be my priority as long as I'm standing here"

"So what will you live for? If there was some way I could figure out to stop you from dying, what would keep you holding on"

"I don't know. Why don't you start trying to give me something to want to live for"

"and how would I do that?"

"Maybe you can start by trusting me when I say I have your best interest at heart"

"I've always trusted you"

"Only when we needed a plan to save the day. I'm asking for something different. I'm asking you to trust that I will make sure you are taken care of. I'm asking for a second chance"

"A second chance for what?"

"A second chance to get to know the real Bonnie Bennett"

"and why should that matter to you?"

"Because you never expected more out of me. You have always seen me for what I am and I have always appreciated that."

"Wow Damon, keep saying things like that and I'll start to think you actually care"

"Wouldn't want that would we" Damon said as he smiled at her before saying "Let's go decorate the tree and then try to find a potion to make Stefan and Caroline forget"

* * *

_quia non est mihi audire plecteris "You will be punished for not listening to me_


	7. Chapter 7

"I think I finally found what we need" Bonnie exclaimed as she walked into the study where Damon was reading near the fire.

"So what are the ingredients?" Damon asked as he placed a bookmark in the book and laid it on the coffee table. Bonnie handed him a sheet while he perused it and then nodded before saying "luckily we have all of that in the garden"

"You have a garden?"

"Correction _we_ have a garden. When Thelma agreed to trade I figured you would want a place where you could get things you would need for your witchy ju-ju without having to go far"

Bonnie looked over at him in surprised before she softly said "thank you Damon, that was really nice of you"

Damon lowered his head as he felt an uncomfortable feeling course through him. He was use to people thanking him for extravagant things, never for something as simple as planting a garden with some herbs. He became even more uncomfortable as he felt Bonnie's small, warm, soft hands grab his cold one as she pulled him outside to gather the ingredients.

* * *

Two days later Damon and Bonnie drove into town to see Thelma. When they arrived at her house, Laura Ann was waiting for them.

"I swear every-time I see you Damon Salvatore you look handsomer and handsomer"

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Damon politely smiled before saying "thanks"

"Oh hello. Bonnie, I didn't see you there"

"Really? Because the only reason you see is Damon is because I'm working with Thelma. Though I guess it would make sense you would forget about me since you are so focused on Damon, Lisa Ann"

"It's Laura Ann" Laura Ann replied as Bonnie and Damon walked into the house. Thelma was siting at the table.

"Did you bring your homework?" she asked as Bonnie presented the vial. Thelma opened it and took a sniff. She smiled appreciatively "Good job Bonnie. I didn't think you would be able to find something that would work without harming them"

"Thanks" Bonnie replied as Thelma then looked over at Damon "You know what to do" Damon nodded as he walked upstairs Laura Ann following him as well.

"Will he be ok with Laura Ann up there as well?"

"He'll be fine. He has no interest in her"

"I know that...I mean I don't really care about that, she is just really pushy"

"That's part of her charm"

A couple of hours later, they were finally done for the day. Bonnie felt physically and mentally tired after everything Thelma had thrown at her.

"So sometime this week, after Damon has regained his strength you should go down to Mystic Falls to administer the potion to your friends"

"ok. Anything else I should study?"

"I want you to think what element you feel closest to when you are performing magic" Thelma finally said as she stood "No wait here. I need to check on Damon and then Laura Ann will help you bring him to the car"

When Laura Ann finally came down with Damon, Bonnie was alarmed that he seemed half out of it as his head lolled about and his eyes looked glassy.

"Bonnie" He happily exclaimed as he clumsily tried to get to her before giving Laura Ann a dirty look when he couldn't reach Bonnie fast enough.

"Hey" Bonnie replied as she stepped closer to him and grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling.

"Can you tell Laura Ann that she needs to let go. I really don't appreciate the smell of her perfume. Its cloying and it doesn't cover up the scent of her unappetizing blood"

"What?" Laura Ann sputtered as Bonnie tried her hardest not to laugh. Instead she focused on Damon "That's not really polite Damon"

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking it. No wait, you wouldn't be thinking it because you are not a vampire. Why aren't you a vampire? Then we could both be together forever. You would never be lonely and we wouldn't need Thelma."

"I" Bonnie began as Damon interrupted her "Oh I remember, you hate vampires" he said this in a matter of fact tone, his blue eyes clouded with some unspoken sadness.

"Why do you hate me so much Bonnie? Is it because I tried to kill you? I did apologize for that. Maybe its because I killed your mother? I had to do that. It was you or her and you were too important to kill, especially because I knew you would chose to die."

"I don't hate you Damon" Bonnie finally said

Damon suddenly looked at her, his entire face serious "really? You don't hate me?"

"no I don't hate you. We are going to be besties, remember?" as she grabbed his arm and looked over at Laura Ann "Lets get him in the car"

"That's what I was trying to do"

"Please stop speaking Lisa Ann, you are hurting my ears. I'm trying to have an important conversation with Bonnie before I pass out"

Bonnie giggled as she opened the passenger side door. Laura Ann dumped him in the seat. "Aren't you going to buckle me in Bon?" Damon asked, his voice sounding so much like a petulant three year old, Bonnie couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of her as she bent to buckle him in.

"Bon, if I kissed you now would you do that migraine thingy to me?" Damon askey in low tone as he looked at Bonnie before focusing in on her lips.

"Call if you need anything" Thelma said as she walked out onto the porch. Bonnie and Damon jumped apart as Bonnie made sure Damon was buckled before turning to look at Thelma. Even in the dark, Bonnie could see her face look younger than before.

Bonnie nodded in acknowledgement and went in the car. Damon looked over at her "Bon? I'm really tired. I wont be able to give you directions to go home"

"that's ok. I know the way"

"Good" was the last word Bonnie heard from Damon as he laid his head back and fell asleep.

When they arrived home, Bonnie had a harder time getting Damon out of the car. "you told me I could sleep"

"I meant on the drive back home. We are home so you can continue sleeping in your bed"

"I wont be able to"

"Of course you will. You are exhausted and you need your strength"

"No, you don't understand. I don't want to be in my room tonight. The dreams will come and then I wont be able to sleep anyway"

"What do you mean?"

"Every week, the first night I dream about the horrible things I've done. I know I deserve to be haunted for what I did but it sucks when you are the alone"

"But you aren't alone this time. I'll stay and we can watch really horrible reality TV as long as your promise to try and get some rest"

"You wouldn't mind?" Damon asked as he looked Bonnie in the eye.

"Damon, after everything you have done for me, the least I can do is sit with you" Damon stiffened slightly before angrily stating "I don't need your pity. You don't have to stay with me" and with that walked out of the car, into the house and up to his room slamming the door.

"wonderful" Bonnie said as she followed him inside the house pulling out the premade dinner before taking a blood bag out of the fridge to warm it in the microwave.

As she walked up the stairs she could hear classical music coming from Damon's room. She knocked on the door and waited until she hear a muffled "come in".

When she walked in she saw the bathroom door half open as she heard the shower running.

"are you ok to be taking a shower?"

"I'm fine. I can't get into bed until Laura Ann's disgusting perfume is off my body"

"wow dramatic much?" Bonnie whispered

"what did you say? I can't hear you when you mumble"

"I said I was going to get ready for bed as well and I'll find some movie we can watch"

"Don't feel like you have to keep me company" was Damon's reply aS Bonnie rolled her eyes "I'll be back in twenty minutes"

Twenty minutes later Bonnie walked in to see Damon in bed reading.

"Ready to watch some bad reality TV?" She asked as she came near the bed and then stopped. Damon looked at her "what's the matter?"

"I guess I didn't think this through"

"think what through?"

"How we were going to watch TV in your room"

"Just get on the damn bed. it's not like I fornicated on it."

"What's the matter with you?" Bonnie finally asked. Damon rolled his eyes before folding his arms "nothing is the matter with me"

"So why are you acting like a jerk?"

"Maybe because I am one" Damon sneered coldly as Bonnie opened her mouth to respond before stoping and taking a closer look at him. His pale skin seemed paler and it looked as though he was sweating. His eye, always a brilliant color regardless of his mood, seemed lackluster as well.

Bonnie walked over to Damon and offered her wrist to him "Drink"

"What? No! That would be cheating. I'm already in the dog house with Thelma. I'll be fine. Just get in so I can turn the lights out"

As Bonnie walked onto the other side of the bed and climbed underneath the covers she tried not to groan out loud. "this is the most comfortable bed I have ever been in the entire world. I may never return to my bed"

Damon laughed "that would be fine with me"

"what do you want to watch?" He said as he grabbed the remote off the side table.

"whatever is fine with me" Bonnie replied as she concentrated and a grimore floated over to her side of the bed.

"Nice work. Has that been the first thing you could float?"

"I started with feathers and now I'm working on books. I want to get strong enough to float people"

Damon smiled again before yawning and moving to get more comfortable.

"Now Bon, I'm not opposed to light touching since we are sharing the same bed but anything else and you better make damn sure I'm awake to fully engage in the act"

"You were doing so well" Bonnie sighed as she opened the grimore and Damon closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning Bonnie moved closer to the source of heat next to her. It was comforting and had her feeling as though she was in a cocoon. She sleepily opened one eye to be greeted by ice blue eyes staring intensely at her.

She tried not to panic as she watched Damon quirk a smile at her before sleepily saying "last night was the first night that I didn't have nightmares"

"that's great" she finally said as Damon continued staring at her with a half smile on his lips "Therefore I think we should make this our thing"

"our thing?"

"yeah you know how you agreed we would start all over again? This could be our tradition"

"sharing a bed?"

"And a room. We are the only ones in this house and we share everything else. Why not share a Bedroom?"

"um...because you are a neat freak and I'm not. I'll drive you crazy"

"that's a bonus for you! You love to drive me crazy, usually on purpose"

Bonnie laughed "that would be a bonus and since you did not hog all the blankets I suppose it will be fine"

"not to mention that I have the most comfortable bed in all the world"

"yes you do"

"I think we should drive down to mystic falls and have Stefan and Caroline drink the potion. We can stop at the outlet on the way back to buy the presents that the kids wanted from the orphanage"

"that will be fun" Bonnie said as she jumped out of bed " I'll be ready in fifteen minutes"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own Thelma and Laura Ann

_Lyrics by Sara Barielles_

Bonnie left a message for Caroline as she waited in the car while Damon was filling the car with gas. As she looked over at him, she could see slight changes, even though he was still the most attractive man she had ever known, there were changes in his appearance, making her realize if she could see them, then Stefan and Caroline would definitely notice he was slowly deteriorating.

As he slid into the driver's seat she turned to him "Are you sure you don't want me to drive? I don't mind"

"Yes I'm sure, besides you have been driving all week. Why do you keep me asking me that?"

"I don't want Stefan to be worried when we pull up and he sees the changes that have been happening"

"Which is why they will both drink this potion and won't even notice. Instead of worrying about me you should be thinking how we are going to get them to drink it"

"I've already thought of that."

"So share it" he stated as he pulled out of the gas station and drove back on the highway.

"We'll make a toast to us not killing each other"

"Um...you know I'm usually team Bonnie but that idea sucks"

"OK...you have something better?"

"I'll make dinner and you can tell them I'm teaching you how to make drinks. They will drink it because they want to be supportive regardless how horrible it tastes"

"The taste will be fine, I've masked it so whomever drinks it will taste their favorite flavor"

"That's the Bonnie I know and love" Damon said smiling before holding out his fist for Bonnie. Bonnie laughed before bumping her own fist against his as they sped their way to Mystic Falls.

* * *

"Bonnie, I missed you!" Caroline cried as she ran out the door as soon as the car pulled up, opening the passenger side door and grabbing Bonnie.

"I've missed you too"Bonnie replied smiling returning the hug as Stefan walked out and over to hug Bonnie before going over to hug Damon as well.

"How have you been?" Caroline asked as she stepped away from Bonnie.

"Good, actually great. My magic is coming back every day."

"That's great. Stefan and I decided we would come up for Christmas Eve..that is if it's OK with you Damon" Caroline finished as she looked over at the dark haired vampire who had been the watching the scene with arms folded across his chest.

"Actually the house is now Bonnie's so if she wants you to visit that's fine"

"Oh..o.k" Caroline said as she looked over at Bonnie before moving to get their bags.

"We actually are not staying overnight" Bonnie stated as Damon looked over at her confused. The plan had been to stay at least two days.

"You aren't?" Stefan asked confused as well.

"Damon needed some things and I figured we could have dinner together before we left"

"Well let's go inside" Caroline finally said as she looked over at Stefan pouting slightly. Stefan shrugged his shoulders before looking at Damon  
"how have you been?"

"Fine"

"Just fine? You seem happy. I haven't seen you look like this in a really long time"

Damon was silent for a moment, before quietly admitting "You're right. I haven't felt like this in a while"

"I'm glad" Stefan replied smiling before looking as Bonnie and Caroline started taking pots out to start dinner.

"You guys did a nice job with the place" Damon said as he looked around.

"Thanks Caroline finished this morning, we really don't stay here that often..too many chances of running into Elena"

"That would make sense"

"I'm assuming since Bonnie is regaining her magic your time is still limited?"

"yes" Damon replied before continuing "Bon, didn't you want to share some good news?"

"OMG you are pregnant? I thought so. How did it happen, well I know how it happened but Damon is a vampire. I knew something was going on. You look so glowing and happy and I always thought you two would make a bad ass couple, once Damon grew up which he is obviously trying to do "

"What?" Bonnie and Damon cried out.

"_WE_ are not pregnant. We wanted to tell you that we are hosting a Christmas Ball on Christmas Eve"

"On Christmas Eve? Why then? Isn't that when Damon will... well you know" Caroline asked as Bonnie looked over at Damon pleadingly to back her up.

"That was my request. I figured you will have something to celebrate."

"So do you need my help? I've hosted a ton of events and you were never really interested in them"

"No Damon and I have it covered" Bonnie said before taking out four shot glasses "so what exactly are we celebrating?" Stefan asked

"We are celebrating the fact that Damon and I have been able to get along and not annoy one another."

"I'll drink to that" Damon exclaimed as he took the vial out to pour it in two of the four shot glasses.

Suddenly Caroline and Stefan laughed out loud as Bonnie and Damon looked at them in confusion. "Now what are you two cackling about?" Damon asked exasperatedly as Caroline pointed up at the ceiling where they where standing next to each other. When they looked up they could see mistletoe.

"Really?" Bonnie asked as she blushed slightly while Damon shifted uncomfortably on his foot.

_We might as well kiss and then demand that they drink that damn potion_ Bonnie telepathically said to Damon who nodded before answering _is it weird that we are able to_ _communicate like this?_

_We must somehow be linked_ Bonnie responded as Damon pulled her closer before bending down to gently kiss her on the lips. Somewhere in the background, Damon heard Caroline's loud squeal before being able to drown it out to where he was able to only focus on how right Bonnie felt in his arms and how soft her lips were.

When they pulled apart, Damon was pleased to see Bonnie looked thoroughly ruffled as she took a step away from him.

"I'm totally drinking to that" Caroline stated as she raised her shot glass with Stefan following shortly after. As soon as they had drank the potion, Bonnie looked over at Stefan who smiled at her and said "I told Caroline that hanging mistletoe all over the place would be beneficial"

"Thanks for that" Damon replied before stealing a quick glance at Bonnie. He hoped she wouldn't become awkward now that they had kissed. It would suck to have to build up their relationship all over again with Christmas Eve in three weeks, especially since they were now hosting a ball.

After dinner Caroline insisted on everyone going into the study. "Stefan and I have some exciting news as well"

"OMG you're engaged!" Bonnie yelled as she got up to hug Caroline who nodded with tears running down her face before continuing "We want you to be the best man and maid of honor"

"When's the wedding?"

"Jan 5, 2014" Bonnie glanced at Damon who paled slightly and then went over to hug his brother "I would be honored to be your best man. Count me in"

"Me too" Bonnie chimed as she hugged Caroline again.

"So I know you two have to leave soon but Stefan and I want to use this song for our wedding dance and we want it to be a quartet"

_"Only Caroline"_ Bonnie said to Damon who responded out loud "So you want us to hear it before we leave?"

"Yes because then you can start practicing"

Caroline then turned the stereo on as the music began pouring out

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing_  
_Let the sun fade out to a dark sky_  
_I can't say I'd even notice it was absent_  
_Cause I could live by the light in your eyes_

_I'll unfold before you_  
_Would have strung together_  
_The very first words_  
_Of a lifelong love letter_

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_  
_I choose you_  
_I will become yours and you will become mine_  
_I choose you_  
_I choose you_  
_(Yeah)_

"I feel as though this song would be more appropriate for us than Caroline and Stefan" Damon finally said as Bonnie looked up at him, a smile on her lips before responding "I think I have to agree with you"

"So we should probably just claim it" Damon suggested as he turned her around and Caroline barked "This is not your wedding Damon, pay attention to the steps"

_There was a time when I would have believed them_  
_If they told me you could not come true_  
_Just love's illusion_  
_But then you found me and everything changed_  
_And I believe in something again_

"Now at the risk of sounding totally out of character that line speaks how I feel when I made this decision"

"what decision are you talking about?" Caroline asked as she and Stefan stopped dancing to look at Damon and Bonnie.

"The decision to change my mind. I thought you were teaching us the steps to this dance not listening to our conversation. We have to leave soon" Damon replied snarling.

"I can't help it, I don't want to be out of the loop"

"You're not Caro" Bonnie said soothingly as Damon twirled her around and then looked at her "What? I was getting bored"

_My whole heart_  
_Will be yours forever_  
_This is a beautiful start_  
_To a lifelong love letter_

"So?'"Damon finally asked

"So"

"Are you willing to try to be the other half of me? at least for now?"

"What exactly are you asking Damon?" Bonnie asked as she stopped dancing and looked up at him.

"I'm asking for something I've always wanted and never was able to get. A chance for something real, a true partner in every way"

_We are not perfect_  
_We'll learn from our mistakes_  
_And as long as it takes_  
_I will prove my love to you_

_I am not scared of the elements_  
_I am under-prepared, but I am willing_  
_And even better_  
_I get to be the other half of you_

Bonnie looked down before glancing up at him, her green eyes teary and filled with disbelief however another emotion as well. She finally shrugged "Sure, let's see where this goes" Damon looked at her in disbelief before bending down to kiss her on the lips. When they pulled apart Bonnie said "however Thelma and Laura Ann cannot know"

"Agreed, but everyone else will know that you are taken correct, right?"

"Right"

"Are you two done now? You always have to show me up" Stefan grumbled as they all looked at him in surprise before he started laughing and said "Joke, We are happy for you, right Caroline?"

"Of course we are, whose idea do you think it was to play this song?"

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right_  
_I choose you_  
_I will become yours and you will become mine_  
_I choose you_  
_I choose you_  
_I choose you_

* * *

Thelma suddenly felt a pain in her chest as she gasped out loud. Laura Ann ran in "are you OK?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right" she replied as Laura Ann looked on in horror as Thelma seemed to age right before her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Thelma said as she noticed Laura Ann's face.

"Nothing" she replied before Thelma said "Then bring me a mirror"

Laura Ann rushed to bring her a hand mirror. She then looked at it and didn't notice anything. She looked just as young as she did yesterday. Maybe it was heartburn.

"There isn't a chance that this deal you made with Damon could backfire on you, is there?"

Thelma laughed "Not really. Damon Salvatore is a vampire that has roamed this world forever and he still hasn't learn the meaning of true love or sacrifice. The only way this could backfire would relay on Bonnie and I'm confidant that she would never do what needs to happen for this deal to be null and void"

"Which would be?"

Thelma laughed again before saying "She would need to fall in love with Damon Salvatore, faults and all. Do you see little Bonnie Bennett doing that?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Let's leave now before they try and talk us into staying until tomorrow _Bonnie telepathically stated to Damon

_Are you that anxious to get me alone? I do have a bedroom here_

_Exactly and since you have bedded 90% of the female population in Mystic Falls in 'said' bed, I will not be sleeping there._

_Point taken_ Damon replied as he said out loud "we should be leaving since we have to stop at a couple of places before actually heading home"

"So soon?" Stefan asked as Bonnie and Caroline looked over at him in amazement "What? Where did you think Caroline learn to perfect the whine?"

"You should come a day early to help with last minute preparations for the ball" Bonnie finally said as Caroline nodded before hugging her goodbye.

Damon walked over to Stefan to hug him before they traded spots as Bonnie hugged Stefan and Damon hugged Caroline.

Just as they were leaving Caroline said "you better call me as soon as it happens"

Bonnie blushed before replying "you know it won't until something else happens"

"But you also said..."

"I know what I said Caroline; however this is non-negotiable"

"Good luck with telling him that" Caroline replied laughing as they walked then out of the house.

As Damon and Bonnie got into the car Damon turned towards Bonnie "Mind letting me in on what Caroline was alluding to?"

"Not really"

"Does it affect us?"

"Possibly"

"Then I think I have a right to know"

Bonnie sighed before tucking a strand behind her ear "You do; however can we speak about it when we get home? Preferably in bed?"

Damon smirked and was about to say something before changing his mind "OK. Lets talk about this Christmas ball we are now hosting"

"I figured this way we can all be together before..."

"I'm not opposed to having a ball, its a lot of work though. With us hosting lunch for the orphanage and wrapping presents, when will everything get done?"

"I'm done with my finals, so it'll give me something else to focus on rather than the fact that you are slowly dying"

Damon glanced over at Bonnie. This was the first time she had said out loud that she wasn't exactly on board with this plan.

"You knew that was going to happen, I told you what she wanted before you agreed"

"I know that..its just now things are different"

"And because they are different, I would like to spend my last three weeks being happy and spending time with someone who is not going to try and change me"

"Are you happy?"

"I have been. When you are not being a smart ass, you are great company"

"Ditto" Bonnie replied smiling as she looked out the passenger side window reaching over to hold Damon's hand.

* * *

Much later on as they both got into bed, Damon turned towards Bonnie "So I think I have been pretty patient, which we both know I am not"

"When you said let's try this out, you meant a relationship correct?"

"I did" Damon replied as he leaned his head on his hand "have you changed your mind already?"

"No" Bonnie began and then stopped as Damon sighed and sat up before taking Bonnie's hand "So why are you hesitating in having a conversation? I assure you whatever you want to say, I am not going to ballistic and kill everyone in town"

"Nice to know" she replied dryly as Damon squeezed her hand.

"I'm waiting until marriage before having sex" she finally said as she glanced over at Damon to see how he was taking this new information.

"So you're a virgin?"

"Yes"

"and Jeremy and you never..."

"a couple of times we almost did, usually someone or something always interrupted us."

"Interesting" Damon finally replied as Bonnie looked over at him in disbelief before asking "That's all you have to say?"

"Yes. This is something that is important to you and if its important to you then its important to me."

"This doesn't mean I'm giving you permission to engage in any sexual act with other women"

"I know that. I told you we were a couple and I don't cheat on my girlfriends. Never have and never will. I am a bit possessive but you already knew that"

"Yes...I did"

"So your virginity will not be an issue. I will not pressure you into anything that makes you uncomfortable, alright?"

Bonnie let the air out she had been holding in, she wasn't exactly sure how Damon would have reacted and to have him respond in such a mature way surprised her. Much to both their shock, she leaned over, quickly kissing him on the lips before saying "Good night"

Damon looked over at her small form as she pulled the covers up to her chin and then repeated "Night"

* * *

Hours later Bonnie jumped up as she heard a book drop in her old room. She looked over at Damon, who was still sleeping and hadn't stirred at the noise. She felt her heart clenched as she realized just how weak he was becoming. He was always the first to hear something with his vampire hearing.

She quietly got out of bed and walked through the bathroom into her room. She could make out a figure looking through her grimore "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked as the figure turned around "Grams" Bonnie gasped as she stepped further in the room.

"What are...how are you.. I thought"

"Bonnie calm down before that boy runs in here and ruins everything"

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak and then closed it as she saw Emily in the background. As she looked closer she could also see her dad, making a triangle with her at the base.

"Daddy" she began as the tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Baby, we don't have a lot of time and there is a lot we have to tell you"

Emily finally stepped closer "Are you happy Bonnie?"

"Happy?"

"With your current life...with that vampire" Emily asked as Grams turned towards her and rolled her eyes "I told you she was happy, that is not why we are here"

"It's why I agreed to be here. I want Bonnie to tell us that she is happy or not I am calling this entire plan off"

"Plan? What plan?"

Grams turned towards Bonnie "Tomorrow morning, I want you to call Thelma, you must call her and not see her, and tell her you don't want lessons any longer."

"but..then Damon will die for nothing. You know how stubborn he is, I wouldn't put it pass him to carry me over his shoulders and to her place for a lesson"

"You will then find another way to stop him. I believe you two are now dating correct?"

Bonnie had the grace to blush before she nodded and timidly looked over at her dad who was standing quietly. He looked over at her and smiled as Bonnie softly admitted "yes"

"Great, then you will figure out another way to persuade him"

"Not by giving him your virginity though" her dad interrupted as Bonnie moaned "Please lets stop talking about that" as her Grams and Emily laughed.

"So I'm going to call Thelma and tell her I changed my mind?"

"Yes. She will ask you why. You can tell her anything other than caring that Damon will die"

"Got it"

"Then you will do a protection spell so she can not enter this house physically or magically without a formal invitation. You will also do the same with Laura Ann"

"OK...but how will I do that? I can only float books right now"

"WE're getting to that, have a little patience"

"Four weeks with Salvatore and she is as impatient as him" Emily murmured to herself before she said "You will be more powerful than you were before. You must not reveal this until Christmas Eve"

"Its important that Thelma is not upset when you tell her you won't be continuing with lessons. She needs to attend the Christmas Ball for a very specific reason"

"Can you let me know what it is?"

They all looked at one another before her father said "We will need a new anchor when everything is completed. Of course there is one thing you must do Bonnie for this to even work"

"Which is?"

"That you will have to figure out for yourself. It has to happen by twelve midnight, if it doesn't Damon will die"

"OK" Bonnie said at last.

They all then looked at one another and Bonnie jumped back as the room became full of at least 100 various witches, whom Bonnie assumed were dead as well.

They all formed a giant circle around her as her dad, Grams and Emily touched her shoulder. Bonnie heard mumbling and picked up various Latin words before a bright light enveloped the room and Bonnie felt her entire body on fire and excruciating pain. She yelled out as she knelt to the ground, tears running down her cheeks. She could hear her grams voice "Good luck baby. Follow your heart and it will all work out in the end"

Damon ran into her bedroom as he found Bonnie on the ground, still yelling and holding her stomach as the tears continued falling. He tried to get closer and was suddenly thrown back into the wall. He watched helplessly for fifteen minutes until Bonnie finally stopped yelling, stood up and then promptly passed out before he rushed to pick her up.


	10. Chapter 10

Damon anxiously checked for vital signs once he laid her on the bed in their room. He then went into her old bedroom to see if there were any signs of a break in. When he couldn't find any, he assumed that whatever happened was something magical and he wouldn't have any answers until she woke up.

Unable to fall back asleep, he walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. He smiled sadly to himself as he thought about some of the kids at the orphanage. If he wasn't about to die, he would have tried to convince Bonnie to adopt. She would make an amazing Mom, even if her own mom sucked and anything she didn't know, they would find out together.

_That was what was so amazing about Bonnie, once you had her trust she really was loyal...maybe too loyal._ He thought scowling when he remembered all the things he would make her do by just saying "its for Elena"He shook his head as he realized Bonnie and him wouldn't even be a couple if he wasn't going to die.

He looked around when he heard her footsteps and she walked into the kitchen. "What the hell happened last night?" he demanded when she looked up at him. Damon stepped back, her green eyes seemed greener.

"I thought I saw something and then I must have fallen asleep and had a nightmare"

"You scared me, I couldn't even get to you. It was as if there was some magical force around you"

Bonnie sat down as she ran her hands through her hair "I have something I need to tell you and you may not like it; however I need your support on this. Its really important"

"What is it?" He asked as he braced himself for what could only be Bonnie coming to her senses and not wanting to be his girlfriend, despite the fact that he would be dead in less then three weeks.

"I want to stop going to Thelma"

"What?"

"I want to spend this time with you and I can't do that if we continue seeing Thelma"

"She is still going to take my immortality and you won't even have anything after I'm gone"

"I'll have memories of you and our time we spent together, besides I have enough magic to make things a little bit easier"

Damon stared at Bonnie as she returned his look without flinching. He walked over to the stove and made her plate of eggs and toast and sat it in front of her "Your're an adult so if you want to stop lessons, then I won't fight you on it"

"Thanks" Bonnie beamed at him as she leaned over to kiss him before resuming her breakfast. Damon stood up and started cleaning the kitchen, it was disconcerting how right it felt every time Bonnie kissed him and it made him wish he had all the time in the world to be with her. He shook his head, he was lucky, he would get to spend the last three weeks of his life with someone who actually cared about his opinion, it seemed as though he would finally get his Christmas wish this year.

* * *

"The R 8 was making some noises yesterday" Bonnie stated. Damon predictably replied "I'll go check it out"

"Perfect. I'll get dressed and when you are done we can buy presents for Stephan and Caroline and hire a chef for the ball..oh and get invitations to mail out"

"Alright" Damon said as he walked out the side door to the garage. Bonnie then went to the front of the door, raised her hands and completed the protection spell to ensure Thelma and Laura Ann would not be able to enter without her formal invitation. Bonnie grinned as she felt the familiar power rush through her veins once the spell was complete.

Bonnie then called Thelma. "Hello?"

"Hi Thelma, it's Bonnie. How are you?"

"I'm feeling fine Bonnie. How are you? Are you having some trouble with the homework I gave you?"

"Um... no, not really. I just realized that I really don't want my magic back"

"Why ever not? Don't you miss doing magic?"

"I do but I also miss doing other things as well"

"Bonnie, I can't force you to do magic however Damon made a deal with me so that will continue"

"I know that"

Thelma was silent for a moment before her voice became warmer "I'm sorry Bonnie. Silly me, I thought you were going to ask me to break the deal I have with Damon"

"I wouldn't do that. Damon made this deal with you without asking me what I wanted. I decided I don't want my magic"

"OK then, you will still be able to drive him back tomorrow when he comes down for the exchange right"

"Yes, I have an invitation for you and Laura Ann. I'm throwing a Christmas ball on Christmas Eve"

"That's bold especially since that's the night Damon will perish"

"I figure it will be a night for celebration"

"You are absolutely right Bonnie, _We_ all will be celebrating"

* * *

Later on that evening Bonnie went looking for Damon. He had been especially quiet after having dinner at the orphanage. Bonnie was surprise at how good he was with children, especially since she had never seen him interact with any child before. It had seemed that he was especially taken with two six year old fraternal twins named Davie and Dora. The twins were just as taken with Damon. They had all sat together at a smaller table and it felt as though they were a family, and it didn't feel weird or forced...it had felt right.

"Hey" Bonnie finally said as she walked into the library where Damon was sitting on the couch looking at the tree, and Christmas music was playing in the background. "Hi" he replied briefly looking at her before patting the seat next to him. She walked over, as she laid her head on his chest and he placed his arms around her before kissing the top of her head.

"So Christmas really turns you into a sappy person" she finally said as she felt his chest move as he laughed.

"I've always loved Christmas. The music and trees and everyone is happy. It seems as it is the only time humans are kind to one another"

"Why have you never really celebrated it then?"

"Because there was always some danger to attend to and as much as I hate to admit it, I spent a better part of my time being an ass"

Damon felt Bonnie nod her head before she glanced up at him, a smile on her heart shaped lips "yes you really were an ass"

"Thanks" he replied before Bonnie continued, a pout on her lips "I framed that sentence in the past"

"Yes you did. So you think I'm not an ass now"

"Not all the times"

"I haven't asked you what you would like for Christmas"

"I already got it"

"you did?"

"Yes, a brand new start. I was able to leave Mystic Falls, and have people respect me for my actions not because they feared me or I compelled them, and now I have you. I don't really need anything else" Damon replied as his arms tightened around her before continuing "Maybe we can ask for Davie and Dora to spend the night before Christmas Eve with us? We could give them an early Christmas before the ball"

"That's a great idea. We can even get a smaller tree to have them decorate it"

"What about you? What would you like for Christmas?" Damon softly asked as he felt Bonnie slightly tense up before she shrugged "What I want is a bit abstract"

"and that would be?"

"To be as happy as I have been these past few weeks" she finally said quietly, her voice slightly shaky and then moved to stand up "Bon" Damon began as Bonnie shook her head "I'm sorry...I need some time alone" and bent down to kiss his cheek before walking out.


	11. Chapter 11

On Christmas Eve, Damon left early to pick up more liquor for later on as Bonnie looked through her grimores to find what her grandmother was talking about. As she walked around the house, it felt empty without him. This was the first time since she had arrived that they had been apart.

"Are you ready for tonight?" a voice said as Bonnie turned to see her Grams standing next to her.

"I'm ready for Thelma to get what she deserves" Bonnie replied as her Grams asked again "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I think so"

"Good" Grams said before disappearing.

Bonnie looked at the picture they had spent all night hanging up. Her favorite was the most recent one of the four of them last night. She had bought the twins pajamas and then bought matching ones for her self and Damon, never thinking that he would insist they all wear them and take a picture.

"Hello?" a voice said as Bonnie turned to see Caroline and Stefan walk in "Hey" Bonnie said as she walked over to help Caroline with one of her bags.

"Where's Damon?"

"He went to get more liquor"

"Sounds like Damon. This place looks great." Caroline replied as she looked around and then noticed the most recent picture "Who are these adorable kids?"

"Davie and Dora, they're from the orphanage"

"You guys look so great together, have you thought about adoption?"

"Yes" Bonnie replied as Stefan looked over at her and asked "Have you shared that with Damon? The way he speaks about these two its almost as though you have adopted them"

"We have been distracted with other things"

"I bet" Caroline replied as she grabbed her dress bag and said "Are we staying in the same room as last time?"

"Yes"

* * *

"Are you almost ready?" Damon asked before stepping inside their bedroom. He glanced over at Bonnie "You look...beautiful"

Bonnie blushed before looking at him "Thanks, you look..hot" she immediately slapped her hand across her mouth as Damon laughed out loud "I always appreciate honesty"

"I meant handsome, you look handsome"

"Promise me all the slow dances" Damon requested as he offered his arm to her.

"What if Stefan wants to dance with me?"

"Only Stefan"

"Only Caroline"

"Agreed"

"Let's kiss on it" Bonnie suggested as she stepped closer and stood on her tiptoes before kissing him.

As they walked down the stairs, Damon could hear whispers. He smirked, he knew how good they looked together but it was always nice when other people echoed that fact. Bonnie gasped as she noticed a live band playing in the background

"I thought we agreed to just playing music through the stereo"

"I wanted this to be a nice event. Don't be too upset, think of it as my second to last guest gift."

"I told you I didn't want anything"

"I know and I told you that was unacceptable so please enjoy it when you receive it, OK?"

"Fine" Bonnie replied as they made their way to the staircase. "I'll catch up with you later" Damon said as he gently squeezed her hand and walked off in search of Stefan and Caroline.

Bonnie and Damon greeted various people separately as Bonnie watched Thelma and Laura Ann walk through the door. Bonnie was surprised to see that Thelma looked really old, however when she looked at her again, she looked how she had looked last week, as young as Bonnie.

"Hello Bonnie, what a nice gathering this is" she said as she gave her wrap to the doorman.

"Thank you for coming" Bonnie said as she smiled at Laura Ann as well.

"Where is Damon?" Laura Ann said before turning to Bonnie " I want to dance with him once before it's too late"

"He's somewhere around" Bonnie replied stiffly as Laura Ann left in search of Damon.

Hours into the dance, Thelma turned to look closely at Bonnie, she seemed different. Something didn't feel right, however before she could reach out to touch her the singer of the band said "Will Miss Bennett make her way to the front of the room?"

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked Damon as he took the microphone and smirked at her "We wanted to thank everyone for coming out to our Ball and bringing additional gifts for the kids at the Foster Home" Everyone clapped as Damon continued " I also would like to thank Bonnie for all her hard work on making this event such a success. Bonnie told me earlier that she didn't want any Christmas gifts this year, which didn't seem fair. So Bonnie, this is my Christmas gift to you" Damon turned and gave the microphone back to the lead singer and asked "May I have this dance?"

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind._  
_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_  
_That she would never let herself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

"I think I like this sing better than Caroline and Stefan's wedding song" Bonnie admitted as Damon spun her around

"Well that's because it your song" he replied

_But darling,_  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

"This is probably my last dance with you. I see Thelma has been circling me like a buzzard."

"Damon" Bonnie began

"No, I need to tell you this. The only person I felt has ever truly loved me was my Mother. These past weeks have been the best I have ever had in all the time I've been on this earth. I never thought I would ever feel this way. What I thought was love, can't even measure up to what I feel for you."

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts._  
_And we've got to find other ways to_ _make it alone._  
_Or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable distance._  
_And up until now I have sworn to myself_  
_That I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

"Bonnie, I love you, and I wish I wasn't dying because I would spend the rest of my life loving you, starting today"

_Well you are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._  
_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._  
_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

Bonnie took a deep breath as tears ran down her face "Damon..."

"What the hell are you doing Bonnie? He made the deal, whatever you think is going to happen will not happen" Thelma yelled as she raised her hands and hit Damon in the chest with a bright red light. He immediately went down as Bonnie raised her hands freezing everyone other than Thelma.

_You are the only exception.  
_

___You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception.  
_

_And I'm on my way to believing._  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you think you are doing?" Thelma asked again as she raised her arms at Bonnie and muttered a spell in Latin as Bonnie stood up and counteracted the spell, before moving back to Damon and cradling his head "Damon? Damon you never shut up when its important, but that's ok, because I love you too. I want to marry you and adopt Davie and Dora but for that to happen you have to fight. I know you can hear me. I LOVE you, I need you to fight for the possibility of us."

"Damon is dead, so fighting me is pointless. Even if you kill me he will not return" Thelma said as she moved closer to Bonnie finally grabbing her by the arms.

"No, he's not dead, but you will be" Bonnie said as she looked at Thelma, unleashing her power, as slash marks appeared on Thelma's face and arms before putting her arms around her neck as another light flashed. Suddenly Emily, Grams and Her father surrounded her. They raised their hands as Bonnie felt their power and added her own.

Thelma laughed at first until she started feeling weak, minute by minute she could feel herself deteriorating as Damon's power began slowly leaving her body.

"NO, what Is happening! I had a deal" Thelma cried out frantically as she looked at the three spirits "you knew what would make the deal null and void" Emily replied in a bored tone.

"I'm tired of being in this old body. I was promised I would have immortality. I did everything you wanted" Thelma screamed out to another figure that made her way to the center.

"Tessa" Bonnie breathed in disbelief as Tessa looked at her and smiled. "Hello Bonnie, it seems as though we meet again since we have another person willing to take your place as the anchor"

"What?" Bonnie yelped as Thelma said "Will it bring me immortality?"

"Yes" Tessa replied with an evil laugh as Bonnie felt a though someone had ripped her apart before hearing Thelma's screams and then a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared all Bonnie saw was her dad and grams.

"This is bye for now" Her dad said as he stepped forward and hugged her "I love you and I'm so proud of you. Please be happy"

"Dad..I miss you"

"I know baby, but I'm always watching over you"

"Its time for us to leave baby, these people won't stay frozen forever"

"Grams.." Bonnie began as she hugged her.

"I love you Bonnie, now make sure you keep that vampire in line"

"I will but at some point I'm going to have to give up being a witch to be with him. I can't promise him forever and then leave"

"That damn Emily always doing things half ass" Grams complained before reaching in to take out a ring that looked similar to what Damon wore. "I found it in his drawer. He was planning on asking you this morning and then decided not to. I've spelled it, as long as you wear it you will live as long as he will. If you decide you want to be a vampire later on, then it will become your day ring"

Bonnie hugged her Grams before looking at Damon "Maybe I was too late?"

"No honey you were right on time. Salvatore stand up and stop worrying my poor grand baby that you're dead"

Damon smirked before rolling over to stand up next to Bonnie. She looked at him and promptly hit him on the chest "Really Bon? that's the first thing you decide to do?"

"I thought you were still dead moron"

"Nice, so now that I'm out of the woods its back to name calling?"

"I said it with love" Bonnie replied as Grams laughed startling both of them that she was still there.

"Sheila" Damon said as he smiled at her

"Salvatore, you better take good care of her or not I will haunt your ass"

"You have my word. Bonnie will want for nothing"

"I know, which is why we made sure you wouldn't die"

"I'll see you two around" Grams said as she eventually disappeared.

"What did she mean by that? Like around on our honey moon?" Damon asked a horrified look on his face before grabbing Bonnie by her waist as he smirked "For the record, I said I love you first"

Bonnie returned his smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck "You did, however it was because I reciprocated it that you are standing in front of me"

"Yes you saved my ass again""

"This time for purely selfish reasons" before she stepped out of his embrace and raised her arm, unfreezing everybody around them.

Caroline and Stefan walked over to them as Caroline looked at Bonnie's left hand "When did that happen?"

"a few moments ago" Damon replied as Caroline pulled them both in a hug and then said "Can I plan the wedding? When will the wedding be?"

"Actually" Damon began as he glanced down at Bonnie "I was hoping we could get married tonight"

"Tonight?" Caroline and Stefan questioned

Damon shrugged "the entire town is here and we already have a band. Why not celebrate Christmas with our wedding?"

Bonnie grinned up at Damon "That's a good idea but I don't know anyone that will be able to perform a ceremony on Christmas Eve"

"I actually made arrangements earlier" Bonnie looked at him as Damon looked slightly embarrassed before continuing "I had all sorts of scenarios running through my mind...when I thought that the outcome was different"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I would have been doing it for selfish reasons, what would have happened after I was gone?"

"So let's get married" Bonnie suggested smiling as she grabbed Damon's hand and then stopped and looked at Caroline "you'll be my maid of honor right?"

"Of course I will"

Damon turned to Stefan " that makes you my best man" as Stefan replied "I'm honored to be"

Minutes later the town watched as Caroline walked down the aisle before Bonnie and the husband of the town mayor walked her down the aisle to where Damon was waiting for her.

"Good evening and merry Christmas. It gives me great pleasure to be a part of such a happy occasion. Damon and Bonnie decided to write their own vows"

Bonnie, Since we have been together,  
you have made me feel more complete,  
more alive, and have shown me the true  
meaning of happiness.  
I am a better person with you by my side.

That's why today, in front of you, our friends, and our family  
I, take you to be my partner,  
loving what I know of you,  
and trusting what I do not yet know.

Damon, Today, as I give myself to you, my mind is clear and my commitment is strong. All that I am and all that I have to offer you in love and in joy. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream again.  
I join my life to yours. Not merely as your wife, but as your friend, your lover, and you confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, and the companion of your life.

"if there is anyone here who feel that this couple should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace, By the power vested in me and the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride"

Damon turned to Bonnie as he placed his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips.

The minster then said "May I present Mr and Mrs Damon Salvatore" as the town clapped for the newly wedded couple.

The band immediately started playing again as people walked up to Damon and Bonnie congratulating them.

Hours later when most of the town had left and Caroline and Stefan went upstairs to sleep, Damon and Bonnie were on the couch cuddled up in the library.

"I had a song made for you for our wedding"

"that other song was beautiful" Bonnie replied smiling as a Damon returned the smile "I actually wrote this one and then had them record it on a CD"

"thank you, I'll listen to it tomorrow" she said as she yawned slightly before leaning her head on his chest.

"hey Bonnie?"

"hmmm."

"thanks for saying something"

"What?"

"you didn't have to save me"

"I did...I fell in love with you. I wasn't prepared to live in a world where you didn't exist"

Damon was quiet for a moment as Bonnie's statement sunk in. She loved him...for who he was. He didn't know who he had to thank for her, but he did know she would know every day how much he loved and cherished her.


	13. Chapter 13

_Epilogue_  
_One year later_

"Are you awake?" Bonnie heard Damon ask as he leaned over to look at her.

"I was" She replied as she turned to face him opening one eye.

"I would like to give you your gift before the monsters wake up and then Stefan and Caroline will get here and we won't have any time alone"

Bonnie looked over at him and smiled "does receiving this gift mean I have to get out of our warm cozy bed?"

"yes, however I can compromise and carry you down if that helps"

"that sounds like a nice compromise" Bonnie replied sleepily as she reached up to kiss him on his lips as Damon got out of the bed, walking over to Bonnie's side and gently picking her up as they walked down the stairs to the library.

"I just realized you could have used your magic to beam us down here"

"I'm actually taking a break from using my magic for a while"

"any particular reason why?"

"nothing to be concerned about, I'll tell you soon"

"OK" Damon replied easily. Being married to Bonnie for the past year had taught him that she worked on her own time table when it came to sharing things.

She was always forthcoming when it would affect them as a couple however any time it affected her directly, she would take a few days ruminating before seeking his thoughts on whatever the situation was.

When they reached the library, Damon sat Bonnie down before walking over to the stereo. Bonnie smiled "did you write me an anniversary song?"

"I did" Damon replied as he held his hand out "may I have this dance?"

Bonnie giggled as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and they slowly swayed to the beginning of the song

_Thank you for this moment_  
_I've gotta say how beautiful you are_  
_Of all the hopes and dreams I could be prayed for_  
_There you are_

_"_this time last year, I thought I was dying" Damon said softly as he held Bonnie closer

"and I fell in love with you, and it has been the best year of my life"

"mine too. I never thought being married would be this easy"

Bonnie quirked an eyebrow at him as he retorted "I said marriage not being a parent. That has not been easy, fulfilling and fun just not easy"

"that's because you don't know how to say no"

"and you say no too many times. They are getting so big, soon they will leave and go off to college"

"considering Davie and Dora are only seven, we have a ton of time left" Bonnie dryly replied.

_If I could have one dance forever_

_I would take you by the hand_  
_Tonight it's you and I together_  
_I'm so glad, I'm your man_

_And if I lived a thousand years_  
_You know I never could explain_  
_The way I lost my heart to you, that day_  
_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_  
_Then the world would never know_  
_The greatest story ever told_  
_And did I tell you that I love you, tonight?_

Damon stopped when the clock chimed midnight, "Happy anniversary"

"Happy anniversary" Bonnie replied before Damon leaned down and softly kissed her on her lips "I don't know if I say it enough but I love you Mrs. Salvatore"

"and I love you Mr. Salvatore"

They suddenly heard tiny footsteps and giggling as Davie whispered "they're kissing again"

"they are always kissing, that's not new. Is mommy crying?"

"not yet. Then daddy didn't give her the present"

Bonnie looked at Damon questionably as Damon pretended to scowl when Davie and Dora finally stepped into the room "thanks for ruining the surprise for Mommy. By the way why are you rugrats out of bed? The longer it takes for you to fall asleep, then Santa won't have time to leave you presents"

Dora ran up to Damon who picked her up as she hugged his neck "mommy told us to come downstairs at this time so we could all open one present together" Damon raised an eyebrow at Bonnie who had her arm around Davie before kissing Dora on the cheek and setting her down on the couch.

_I don't hear the music_  
_When I'm looking in your eyes_  
_But I feel the rhythm of your body close to mine_  
_It's the way we touch that sends me_

_It's the way we'll always be_  
_Your kiss your pretty smile_  
_You know I die for, oh baby_  
_Your all I need_

_And if I lived a thousand years_  
_You know I never could explain_  
_The way I lost my heart to you, that day_  
_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_  
_Then the world would never know_  
_The greatest story ever told_  
_And did I tell you that I love you?_

_Just how much I really need you_  
_Did I tell you, I love you, tonight?_

_Tonight_

Bonnie walked over to the tree pulling out three flat boxes before handing one to Davie, Dora and Damon.

"can we open them now Mommy?"

Bonnie smiled as she replied "yes" and watched as they all tore the box open. She closely watched Damon as he opened the box to a shirt that read "dad to be"

"Hon, I hate to break it you, but I'm already a dad" as he then glanced at Davie and Dora's shirt that read "I'm going to be a big brother/sister"

He stopped, tears forming in his ice blue eyes before walking over to Bonnie.

"you're pregnant? Is that even possible? Are you ok? "

Bonnie reached over to wipe the tears from his face "I'm ok, the baby is ok and grams said we had nothing to worry about"

_And if I lived a thousand years_  
_You know I never could explain_  
_The way I lost my heart to you, that day_  
_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_  
_Then the world would never know_  
_The greatest story ever told_  
_And did I tell you that I love you?_

"are you happy? I mean we have Davie and Dora"

" And now you get another miracle to spoil."Bonnie replied before Damon bent down to kiss her. They pulled apart when Davie and Dora started giggling.

"Time for the peanut gallery to go to bed if they want Santa to actually stop by here" with that Davie and Dora ran up to each of them "night mommy, night daddy we love you" giving them each a hug and kiss before running up the stairs to their rooms.

Damon suddenly laughed as Bonnie looked over at him " I was kind of worried you would be upset at my gift but it seems as though we will need the room" as he carried her over to the bay window where she saw an Audi Q7 with a big red bow.

"but you agree that my gift was way cooler right?" Bonnie finally asked as Damon looked over at her "Hon, I was partly responsible for that gift. You never answered my question. Are you happy about this?"

"well I freaked out at first and then I realized..."

"yes?"

"As long as we are together, it will be fine. We will be fine, and somehow we were blessed with creating a life with the best parts of you and me. So yes, I'm extremely happy about this"

_Just how much I really need you_

_Did I tell you, I love you, tonight?_


End file.
